There is known an ink jet printer that discharges ink from nozzles of an ink jet head provided on a reciprocating carriage, thereby recording an image on a sheet or the like.
The ink jet head includes a flow channel unit that is formed by laminating a plurality of plates, and a piezoelectric actuator that gives an ejection output to a liquid chamber in the flow channel unit. A flexible flat wire member is laminated on the actuator to be connected to individual electrodes. On the flexible flat wire member, a driving circuit for driving the actuator is provided in forms of an IC chip, and the IC chip is in direct contact with a heat sink (for example, see Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2003-80793
[Patent Document 2] JP-A-10-291300